Electronic device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of electronic device packages is packaging the electronic component(s), e.g. semiconductor chip(s). Thus, electronic device packages and methods of manufacturing the same at low expenses and high yield are desirable. In particular, the performance of electronic device packages may be dependent from the heat dissipation capability and/or stability provided by the package. Packaging methods of power devices providing high thermal and/or mechanical robustness at low expenses and improved reliability are desirable.